The invention concerns a Christmas ornament for attachment to a Christmas tree, comprising a housing, especially in form of a sphere, with a decorative outside.
Such Christmas ornaments include Christmas tree balls, also called Christmas balls, as well as other objects which are hung on a Christmas tree during the festive season.
Candles, which are annually hung on Christmas trees in closed spaces, due to their open fire, present a source of danger, as Christmas ornaments, especially the Christmas tree itself, as well as furniture objects in the closed spaces can easily catch fire. Furthermore, electric light chains and electric tree decorations present a danger of fire due to electric short circuits or overheating. Accidents involving Christmas trees are often caused by children or pets accidentally knocking over the tree. In case the tree falls over, fires can be caused not only due to wax candles with open fire, but also due to electric candles, which, after the tree has fallen over, can lead to a scorching of carpets. Even in case no direct danger of fire exists, a fallen over Christmas tree presents a source of danger for small children, as they can badly burn themselves on the hot electric candles, and even suffer electric injuries.
From DE 195 490 43 A1 there is known a fire alarm system in form of a Christmas ornament, in which a gas sensor is arranged at the bottom side of a Christmas tree ball, which reacts in case of fire or combustion gases and, in case of a fire, starts an alarm. The known Christmas ornament, however, has the disadvantage that the gas sensor is visible on the outside of the housing of the Christmas ornament, this constituting an irritating impression in the eye of the beholder. Furthermore, the known Christmas ornament is only useful as a fire alarm system, which, in case of a fallen over Christmas tree not leading to a fire, does not start an alarm.
The object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas ornament without the mentioned disadvantages.
This object is solved by a Christmas ornament with the features of claim 1. By arranging the position or inclination sensor in the housing of the Christmas ornament an acoustic and/or optical alarm can be triggered in case of a change in position or inclination of the Christmas ornament, even if no smoke or fire development is present. Thus, with a Christmas ornament according to the present invention, an alarm is started when the Christmas tree tilts, or when the Christmas ornament changes its position or inclination due to other influences, for example if a small child pulls at the branches, causing the tree to shake without actually falling over.
According to an embodiment of the invention there is provided at the (during use) bottom side of the housing of the Christmas ornament a protruding element causing an over-turning or tilting of the ornament. Hereby it can be achieved that an ornament, which has fallen off the Christmas tree, will not xe2x80x9cstandxe2x80x9d upright for example on a thick carpet, but will rather tilt, this leaving to a change of position or inclination of the ornament and a corresponding alarm.
In an alternative embodiment the centre of gravity of the ornament is provided in such a way that a Christmas ornament goes through a change of position or inclination during its fall from the Christmas tree. Hereby it is achieved that even during the fall of the ornament a rotation and thus a position or inclination change of the ornament is achieved, leading to the alarm being triggered. The corresponding design of the centre of gravity can for example be achieved by positioning the sensor in the housing in the upper section of the ornament, so that the centre of gravity of the ornament is off-set towards the top, whereby the ornament performs a rotational movement during its fall.
The object of the invention is furthermore achieved by a Christmas ornament with the features of claim 4. According hereto, the ornament comprises a gas sensor positioned in the inside of the housing as well as gas inlet openings in the housing, so that in case of a fire smoke and combustion gases can enter the inside of the housing via the gas inlet openings and reach the gas sensor, so that the gas sensor, in case of detecting smoke, scorching or combustion gases, can trigger an acoustical and/or optical alarm. With the Christmas ornament according to the invention the aesthetic senses of the beholder are not disturbed, as the gas inlet openings are less visible than a gas sensor or detector arranged on the outside of the housing. For example, the gas inlet openings can be made to correspond to decorative designs of the Christmas ornament in an elegant fashion. The gas sensor is preferably a ionisation gas sensor.
The object of the invention is furthermore solved by a Christmas ornament with the features of claim 6, according to which the ornament comprises in its housing at least one position or inclination sensor and at least one gas sensor, so that comprehensive safety is provided.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention the housing of the Christmas ornament can be opened, so that a battery provided in the housing for powering the at least one sensor is accessible and exchangeable.
According to a further embodiment of the invention the outside of the housing is provided with at least one illumination element or light emitting device to display the operating status of the battery for powering the at least one sensor, the term xe2x80x9coperating statusxe2x80x9d comprising switching the battery on and off as well as a sufficient operating voltage of the battery. By providing such an illumination element it is made sure that the user is informed about the operability of the at least one sensor, the correct functioning of the battery and a sufficient operating voltage of the battery. The at least one illumination element can, like the gas inlet openings, also form part of the decorative design of the outside of the housing of the Christmas ornament. Furthermore, the illumination element can simultaneously serve to display the optical alarm triggered by the at least one sensor.
According to a further embodiment of the invention there is provided on or in the housing of the Christmas ornament an acoustic alarm device, especially a piezo-hooter, which can be triggered by the sensor.
It is especially advantageous to provide a reset switch for resetting a triggered acoustic and/or optical alarm with the Christmas ornament, especially on its housing. Furthermore, a test switch for testing the functionality of the acoustic and/or optical alarm is provided. According to a specially advantageous design, the reset switch and the test switch can be provided as a single switch.
Further advantages and modifications of the invention follow from the following description and the appended drawings.
Obviously, the features mentioned and now to be described are usable not only in the specifically given combinations, but also in all other combinations and individually, without leaving the scope of the present invention.